Kitty Day
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Bakura have been turned into cats! They have to find the Kitty Gem before midnight! Will they make it or will they be cats forever? YugixSerenity JoeyxMai BakuraxTea
1. Default Chapter

Kitty Day

Fierce Kitten: Hi! I'm new here! And I have a great story for you! 

Dark Kitten: This is utterly impossible. 

Fierce Kitten: Shut up! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own this idea! Lets move on shall we? 

* * *

Chapter One, Magic Dust Shower

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Bakura, Serenity, and Mai were late for school. It had started to rain. The rain had a strange sparkle to it. "Come on! We're going to be late!" shouted Yugi. Unknown to them all, they had started to shrink. When they arrived at Domino High, people started picking them up and hugging them. 

"What's going on here!?" Joey exclaimed, jumping down from someone's grip. Yugi and Tea had just escaped their captors. When they all got to class, they realized they couldn't pick up their pencils. 

"What?" said Tea. "Why can't I pick up my pencil?" The teacher came over to Serenity's desk and picked her up. 

"What are you six kittens doing here?" the teacher asked. 

"KITTENS!? What are you talking about!? We are human beings!?" Joey, Serenity, Tea, Yugi, Bakura and Mai shouted. Joey glanced up at the window, and saw his reflection. He took a better look at himself, then started to freak out. 

"I'm a cat! I'm a cat! I'm a cat!" Joey yelled. He was now a yellow cat with brown eyes. Joey was now running around in circles, panicking. Tea, Serenity, Bakura, Mai, and Yugi jumped up to the window and saw their reflections. Yugi was a black and red with a yellow face kitten with violet eyes. Tea was a brown kitten with blue eyes. Serenity was a brownish red kitten with green eyes. Bakura was a white kitten with brown eyes. And Mai was a yellow kitten with violet eyes. 

"We are cats too!?" Serenity exclaimed. 

"We are SO cute!" Mai rejoiced. Bakura and Yugi looked at Mai with weird expressions. They left school and when Yugi got home, Grandpa picked him up. 

"You're such a cute little kitten." Grandpa said. Yugi looked up at him with squinted eyes. 

"Grandpa! It's me! Yugi!" Yugi explained, but to Grandpa, all that was coming out of his mouth was meows. 

"Yugi will enjoy having you around." Grandpa commented. Yugi slapped his paw to his forehead. Yami Yugi, who was upstairs, came down and saw the cat. 

"For some reason, that cat looks familiar." Yami Yugi mentioned. Yugi sighed an exasperated sigh. Yugi jumped down from Grandpa's arms and exited. 

"Neither Yami nor Grandpa can see that it's me! No cat had this color fur!" Yugi exclaimed, putting his paws on his head. "What is going on here?" 

"You expect us to know?" Serenity asked, trying to figure out how she was able to wag her cat tail. Yugi shook his head. 

"No, I don't. I'm just frustrated." Yugi replied. 

"Well, in stead of freaking out, let's try to figure out how this happened." Serenity explained. 

"Good idea, sis!" Joey agreed. Mai, Tea, and Bakura nodded. Bakura sat down on the sidewalk and put his paw to his chin. 

"Okay, we were running to school...." Bakura started out. 

"Then it started to rain...." Tea continued. 

"And the next thing we know, we're turned into cats." Mai finished. Joey snapped his claws together. 

"That's it! The rain did this to us! It didn't look like normal rain by the way!" Joey exclaimed. He only obtained stares from the others. 

"That's so crazy it makes sense." Mai commented. 

"Okay, now that we know how this happened, how do we reverse it?" Yugi said, not wanting Joey and Mai to argue. They all went quiet in order to think. They would of acquired more time to think if they didn't hear a dog's bark. Bakura looked at Yugi frightened and Yugi turned around. There was a dog running right at them! They started to run very fast and they each ran up a tree. Yugi and Serenity up in one tree, Mai and Tea up another tree, and Joey and Bakura up another. Suddenly, a group of dogs surrounded the trees they were up. Serenity let out a scream which sounded more like hissing. She had fallen off of the branch she was on. Yugi held onto the branch he was on with his hind legs and grabbed Serenity's front right paw before she became out of reach. Serenity was now hanging over the dogs under their tree. "Hold on!" Yugi shouted, trying his best to pull her up. 

"Help!" Serenity cried. "Don't let go!" 

"Don't worry! I've got you!" Yugi replied. Yugi finally was able to pull Serenity up. The two let out sighs of relief. 

"Thank you Yugi!" Serenity exclaimed, hugging the tri-colored kitten. Yugi's yellow face turned orange when he started to blush. The dogs' owners came to the bottoms of the trees and took their dogs away. Everyone let out sighs of relief as they climbed down. Mai wasn't so good at climbing down. She ended up falling. Luckily, Joey was right under her so she was able to fall on top of him. 

"Thanks Joey." Mai said. 

"No, problem." replied Joey with his face in the dirt. "I love dirt. Why wouldn't I want my face pushed down into it by you." Mai made a sound that made it seem like she was more superior than he was as she walked away. Joey pushed himself out of the dirt. 

"Joey, are you okay?" asked Yugi and Serenity at the same time as they were climbing down. The two glanced at each other and they both went a little red, in Yugi's case, a little orange. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joey replied, not looking up at Yugi or Serenity to see them blushing. 

"What now?" Bakura questioned. Everyone looked at him like he was from another planet. 

"How are we supposed to know that?" everyone answered. 

Fierce Kitten: Please review! Please, please, please, please! I'm new at this! Please! 


	2. Kitty Troubles

Kitty Day

Fierce Kitten: Hey folks! I'm still new at this so don't blame me if I'm a little cookie 

Dark Kitten: You're always a little cookie. 

Fierce Kitten: Just, just, SHUT UP! I hope you like this chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now read while I go pound Dark Kitten! 

* * *

Chapter Two, Kitty Troubles

Where we last left off, the gang was climbing down from a tree. "Guys, it's starting to rain." said Serenity. 

"Quick! Over there! There's a box!" Tea exclaimed. Everybody ran inside the box for fear that they would get wet. 

Yugi practically shouted, "Will the rain ever stop? It's been two HOURS!" 

"I don't know. It's kinda not that bad." said Tea. 

"Not that bad! Tea! We got stuck up in a tree, and it's started to pour on our perfect fur, and you say it's not bad!" Mai actually shouted. 

"Okay! It's stopped raining!" exclaimed Joey. "Look over there! There's a house! Maybe we could beg for food!" Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. "What? We're starving aren't we?" Tea and Mai nodded. Bakura sighed. 

"Okay, okay, let's go to the house." Bakura said in defeat. They ran to the house and Joey somehow rang the doorbell. The person at the house opened the door. 

"Please! Please! Give us some food!" they all cried. The person only heard meows. 

"Oh! What cute kittens!" the person exclaimed. They all anime fell. 

"I forgot! We're still cats!" Serenity pointed out. The person gave them the largest tuna she had. Mai crinkled up her nose. 

"I don't eat fish. It's smelly." Mai said. 

"Okay! More for me!" Joey shouted gleefully. Everybody started the tuna. The person gave Mai mice and cat food since she wouldn't eat the tuna. Mai gobbled it all up. The blonde female cat licked her lips. 

"Yum! Since I'm a cat now, that tasted good!" Mai exclaimed. Bakura just stared at her. 

"Are you serious?" Bakura asked. Mai nodded. Bakura anime fell. "Great. We will be cats forever." Then they saw a newspaper article. It was talking about a gem called the Kitty Gem and that it could make rain turn people into cats and could only turn them back at midnight the day that they were turned into cats. The six stared at the article. It said that the Kitty Gem was in Paris, France. 

"What are we waiting for!?" Tea shouted. "Come on! Lets go! We have to get on a plane to Paris!" 

"And before midnight!" Joey finished for her as the two jumped out of the window. 

"Wait for us!" Mai, Yugi, Serenity and Bakura called, following them. It was time to go to the airport. 


	3. Catch the Plane

Kitty Day

Fierce Kitten: Hi! I'm glad more people are reading! Please tell other people about my fic! Please? 

Dark Kitten: *Rolls her eyes* You're never going to get other people to read your story THAT way. I mean, you're begging. 

Fierce Kitten: SHUT UP! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own my yami who I'm about to KILL. That's just a figure of speech. 

* * *

Chapter Three, Catch the Plane

They ran were to airport. They were running on the road. Suddenly, Tea heard a car sound behind her. She looked at what was going on behind her, and saw a bunch of cars behind her and the others. "RUN!" Tea shouted. Joey, Bakura, and Yugi turned to Tea to see what she was yelling about when Mai nearly got her tail ran over! She screamed a cat meow and they all started to run faster. Serenity tripped on something and fell down. Joey didn't hear his sister yelling for help over the sounds of the speeding cars. Yugi, on the other hand, heard her. 

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Yugi called to the brownish red kitten. Yugi only had to dodge a motorcycle to do that. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked when he had gotten to her. Serenity tried to stand up, but she had sprained her back left paw. 

"Ow!" Serenity cried. "I think my paw's hurt." Yugi heard the sound of a police car and looked up. He saw a brown car being chased by a police car. 

"Oh no." Yugi commented. Yugi leaped over Serenity. What happened next went too fast for anyone to be sure of what happened. The brown car hit Yugi! It stopped in it's tracks and the police in the police car got out and arrested the speeder. They were wondering about what had made him stop, when a little boy cried that he had ran over a cat. 

"Yugi!" Serenity shouted. Mai, Joey, Tea, and Bakura turned around to see if Yugi was alright. "Please be okay! Please!" Tears started to fall down the little kitten's face. Yugi groaned a little, showing that he was alive. "Yugi!" Yugi stood up, surprised that he was still alive. "You're okay!" Serenity hugged him tight. Yugi blushed again. 

"Thank god!" Joey commented. 

"Come on! We have to get to the airport!" Bakura informed after sighing in relief. The other five nodded and they started to run again. Well, Yugi was now carrying Serenity on his back. The little tri colored kitten insisted that he was okay. 

When they got to the airport, they hopped into someone's bag. The someone was going to Paris. "Now that we will soon be in France, what about food?" Joey asked. Tea, Mai, and Serenity rolled their eyes. "What?" Bakura sniffed the air in the bag and pointed to the middle of it. 

"Isn't that a soda?" Bakura questioned, still pointing. Yugi tried to pick it up with his paws, but that was a little hard. 

"Hey! Get back!" Yugi exclaimed when the soda can slipped out of his paws. Serenity giggled, causing Yugi to blush some more. Mai picked up the soda can without a problem. She used one of her long claws to open the can. 

"There. No hassle, no problem." Mai said, handing the soda to Joey. 

"Thanks Mai!" Joey replied, drinking almost immediately. Mai, Yugi, Bakura, Tea, and Serenity laughed. Mai smiled at the blonde male kitten. 

'He's so cute as a kitten.' Mai thought subconsciously. Joey handed Yugi the soda when he stopped drinking it. Instead of drinking it himself, he handed it to Serenity. Serenity, blushing a little bit herself, took it and thanked Yugi. Tea yawned and went to sleep. Bakura also yawned and fell asleep too. It wasn't long until they all were asleep in the bag. Mai was sleeping next to Joey, and Serenity had her head on Yugi's back. 

~Serenity's Dream~ 

Serenity was a human being again, sitting on a hill. The hill had flowers all over it. It was a beautiful, blue sky. There were clouds all over. "Hey Serenity." said a familiar voice. Serenity turned to see Yugi. 

"Hey Yugi!" Serenity exclaimed. Yugi sat next to Serenity. 

"How's everything?" Yugi asked. 

"Just fine." Serenity answered. Yugi's and Serenity's faces came closer and they kissed. 

~End of Serenity's Dream~ 

Serenity mumbled something happily. Mai was also dreaming something wonderful. 

~Mai's Dream~ 

Mai and Joey had been dueling all day. They were human again, and they were sitting on a bench outside of Kaiba Corp., talking about how they were going to win tournaments. "I'm going to go to the top." Mai gloated. Joey laughed. 

"Not if I get there first!" Joey teased. 

"Who said you would?" Mai retorted. The two laughed, and they went into a kiss. 

~End of Mai's Dream~ 

When they all woke up, they got out of the bag and looked around. They were on the plane. "Good thing too." Bakura commented. "Midnight's in a few hours." 

"Yeah, but it's only 12:00 pm now. Meaning we have twelve hours left." Tea explained. "And this flight is just five hours or so." 

"As long as it's not six hours or more." Yugi mentioned, worried that they would be cats forever. And that's when their adventure took flight. 

Fierce Kitten: REVIEW! Please? Please, please, please? 

Dark Kitten: Nerd. 

Fierce Kitten: Shut, UP! 


	4. The Trip

Kitty Day

Fierce Kitten: Hey folks! I'm here with my inspiration Pearl! 

Pearl: Meow! 

Dark Kitten: Pearl's and actual cat. 

Fierce Kitten: Yes she is and she's just the cutest thing in the world! Except for Harry Potter! 

Dark Kitten: *Rolls her eyes* Your an idiot. 

Fierce Kitten: Shut, UP! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

* * *

Chapter Four, The Trip

Serenity and Yugi were exploring the plane. They went to the back of the aircraft so not to get in the way. People were giving them strange looks. Some of them were saying that kittens shouldn't be let to explore the airplane. "We're not really cats!" Yugi shouted, though to the people, he hissed at them. 

"Yugi, calm down." Serenity suggested. 

"Sorry Serenity. I just don't like people looking at me weird." Yugi replied. 

"Really? I thought you'd be used to it by now. With your hair and all." Serenity joked. She burst out laughing as Yugi pounced on her and started to tickle her. 

"Ha, ha. Very funny!" Yugi retorted. Else where on the plane, Joey and Mai were having a great time eating from the cart that went up and down the isles. 

"This plane food is yummy!" Joey exclaimed. Mai smirked at him. 

"But these drinks are better." Mai said, opening a Sprite can. The woman pushing the cart, now spotted them. "Uh oh." 

"Oh look! Stray kittens! You seem to be hungry. Well, just don't eat it all." the woman replied. Mai and Joey sighed with relief. 

"Close call." Joey replied. With that, they went back to eating. Tea and Bakura were talking underneath a seat. They had taken quite an interest in each other. Bakura was telling Tea about his dead sister, Amane. 

"Sorry about your sister, Bakura." Tea comforted. 

"It's okay. It happened a few years ago." Bakura insisted. "Now, how about you tell me more about you? I don't really know much about any of you guys." 

"Well, I'm planning to go to New York and become a dancer." Tea replied. 

"That's great! I wish I already had plans for the future." Bakura commented. 

"Not everyone does, you know." Tea said. 

"I know. I just wish I did. I mean, I'm fifteen!" Bakura sort of retorted. 

"Hey! Joey and Tristan are fifteen and they're more clueless than you!" Tea replied. 

"I heard that!" Joey yelled to them. Bakura and Tea giggled. Back over to Mai and Joey, they got off of the cart and were trying to find Yugi and Serenity. Joey just wanted to make sure they were okay, and Mai was just tagging along. Suddenly, Mai fell through the floor! Joey turned around and saw that she fell through an escape shaft. "What's one of those doing on the floor?!" Joey walked over to the escape shaft and saw Mai hanging there. 

"Some help?" Mai called up to him. 

"Sure! Just grab my hand! Paw, whatever!" Joey shouted back. He reached out to Mai, and she tried to reach out to him and still hang on. Their paws were only a few centimeters apart, and Joey grabbed her. "Okay, I'm going to pull you up now!" 

"Just do it!" Mai scolded. Joey pulled Mai up with some difficulty. The two blonde kittens were now breathing heavily. "That, was not, fun." 

"Tell, me, about it." Joey replied. Mai kissed Joey on the cheek and Joey's face turned orange from blushing. 

"Joey!" came Serenity's voice. Joey and Mai looked up and saw Serenity and Yugi running towards them. "Are you two okay?" 

"Yeah, we are." Joey answered. 

"You sure?" Yugi asked. 

"He's sure." Mai replied in a bored voice. Yugi and Serenity sighed in relief. Joey raised an eyebrow, but shook it off. Tea and Bakura came over and it was deja vu for Joey and Mai. They asked the exact same questions as Yugi and Serenity and sighed the exact same way. Suddenly, a voice came from speakers all over the plane. 

"We will be landing in Paris, France in two minutes." said the voice. It repeated it a few more times, while the six cats danced around with glee. 

"We won't be cats forever!" Tea exclaimed. 

"Thank goodness!" Joey replied. 

Fierce Kitten: REVIEW! 

Pearl: Meow! 

Dark Kitten: -_- This is what I get for being the cat demon yami of a cat demon hikari with a cat muse. 


	5. Paris

Kitty Day

Fierce Kitten: Hi! I'm here with Dark Kitten! I hope you like this chapter! 

Dark Kitten: Charmed. 

Pearl: Meow! 

Dark Kitten: Disclaimer: No one here owns Yu-Gi-Oh! if Fierce Kitten did, we'd have to run for our lives. 

Fierce Kitten: SHUT UP! 

* * *

Chapter Five, Paris

Everyone got off of the plane and looked around. Paris was big. And they only had eight hours to find the Kitty Gem. "Okay." said Joey. "This is, big." 

"How are we going to find it?" Serenity asked. 

"Look over there! There is a Kitty Amusement Park over there!" Mai exclaimed. 

"Let's check there." Yugi suggested. 

"Okay, let's go!" Serenity said as the six kittens ran over to the amusement park. There were merry-go-rounds with wooden cats, cotton candy shaped like cats, and even the doors were shaped like cats. 

"Okay, this is weird." Tea commented. 

"Let's split up!" Joey declared. "Me and Mai will take the cotton candy stand." 

"Serenity and me will take the merry-go-round." Yugi announced. 

"And Tea and me can take the Ferris wheel. We could see the entire park from up there." Bakura explained. Unknown to them, the Kitty Gem was in the heart of the merry-go-round. 

"Wait, where will we meet back up?" Serenity asked. 

"How about the merry-go-round?" Tea suggested. 

"Good idea." Mai said. "Joey might eat everything else." 

"The merry-go-round it is! Hey! What did you mean by 'eat everything else'!" Joey shouted. They all split up then. 

When Joey and Mai, and Bakura and Tea ran away, Serenity shrieked. "LET GO OF ME!" Serenity had been picked up by a little girl. To the little girl, she was just hissing. 

"Honey, put the kitten down. Hissing is not a good sign." the little girl's mother demanded. 

"Okay." the little girl said, putting Serenity down with a kiss. Yugi became a little jealous of the little girl. He also started to blush when he realized what he was thinking. 

"Come on. Maybe being ON the merry-go-round will be safer." Serenity suggested. Yugi nodded and they ran onto the merry-go-round. Suddenly, they went back to humans when they got on the merry-go-round. "What?" 

"How'd?" Yugi didn't finish his sentence. "Let's go find the others." Serenity nodded and they got off of the merry-go-round. 

Mai and Joey were on a cotton candy cart, but it started to roll away. "AAAAHHHH! The attack of the evil cart!" Joey exclaimed. Mai just sweat dropped. 

"Oh brother." Mai said. 

"I'm not your brother Mai! I'm Serenity's brother!" Joey corrected. Mai anime fell. 

"You're an idiot." Mai commented. 

"I know!" Mai hit her forehead with her paw. She screamed when she was thrown forward. She landed on top on Joey and the cart ran into the merry-go-round, throwing Joey and Mai off . They hit one of the mirrors and suddenly turned back into humans. The two rubbed their heads and had their eyes closed. 

"Ow. That hurt." Mai said. 

"You said it." Joey replied. 

"Are you two okay?" asked a police man. 

"I think so." Joey answered. 

"Good." replied the police man. Mai and Joey blinked in surprise, then looked at each other. 

"Okay." Mai and Joey mumbled so no one would hear. 

Tea and Bakura were having the time of their nine lives on the Ferris wheel. The seats were shaped like cats, but since they were small, it didn't really matter. "I've had the greatest time with you today, Bakura." Tea commented. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel stopped. "Huh?" 

"I guess something happened." Bakura answered the unspoken question. The two sat there for a minute, then out of nowhere had their lips locked. When they parted, then Ferris wheel suddenly flung them forward and they landed on the merry-go-round. Since they were cats, they were just fine. Then, they were turned back to humans. "What just happened?" Bakura had asked that for what happened BEFORE they were flung off of the Ferris wheel and when they were turned into humans. 

"I have no clue." Tea replied. She just thought that he meant how they were turned to humans. Just then, Yugi, Serenity, Mai, and Joey met up with them. 

"Are you two okay?" all four of them asked. 

"Yeah, I think so." Bakura and Tea answered in unison. Joey and Yugi sighed in relief. 

"That's good." Serenity commented. 

"Well, might as well enjoy the sights while we're here." Joey said. Everyone else nodded. 

Fierce Kitten: REVIEW! REVIEW! 

Dark Kitten: They get the idea. 

Fierce Kitten: Shut, UP! 

Pearl: Meow! 

Fierce Kitten: You want food? 

Pearl: *Nods* 

Fierce Kitten: Okay. Bye! 


	6. Date Time!

Kitty Day

Fierce Kitten: Hello! Sorry for the long update! I've had writers block! 

Dark Kitten: Joy. 

Fierce Kitten: Shut up! 

Pearl: Meow! *Eats up the shrimp that Mystical Miyuki gave her* Meow! 

Fierce Kitten: Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I own my cat! *Pets Pearl* 

* * *

Chapter Six, Date Time!!

The six of them decided that they would split up and meet back at the airport around 8:00 pm. Mai went with Joey, Serenity went with Yugi, and Tea went with Bakura. Joey and Mai went to a fancy restaurant. "Well, this place sure is nice." Mai commented when they were seated. Joey whistled. 

"I've never seen a restaurant like this." Joey said. The only thing that disturb them were the kitty wallpaper. "Thank god we're humans again." Mai nodded. 

"Agreed." Just then, a waiter came to their table. 

"May I interest you in a drink sir and miss?" the waiter asked, taking out a notepad. 

"Yes, I would like a ginger ail." Mai answered. 

"Same here." Joey replied. The waiter wrote it down. 

"I'll be back with your drinks." the waiter announced and walked off. 

Meanwhile, Yugi and Serenity were just walking around. Yugi hadn't a clue on exactly where they were. All he knew was that the Kitty Amusement Park was four yards away, and the airport was only six yards away from that. Serenity sat down on a bench. "I wonder what Joey is doing." Serenity wondered. Yugi smiled and sat down next to her. 

"Who knows. The only thing I know is that he's with Mai. Knowing Mai, she might be making him go shopping." Yugi stated. They laughed for a little bit. Just then, Serenity kissed Yugi on the cheek. Yugi blushed a little. "You missed." 

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked, confused. Yugi locked his lips with hers. Serenity blinked in surprise, but deepened the kiss all the same. When they parted, both of them were blushing. "That's what you meant by missed." Yugi nodded. A few seconds went by, and they went into another kiss. 

Tea and Bakura, in the meantime, were site seeing. They had seen, and went in, the Eiffel Tower, and were still seeing things. "Paris is wonderful!" Tea exclaimed, taking a picture with a camera Bakura bought for her. Bakura smiled. 

"Um, Tea? Can I tell you something?" Bakura asked, getting a little nervous. Tea turned to Bakura and smiled. 

"Sure! You can tell me anything Bakura!" Tea replied. Bakura gulped. 

"Well, you see, for a long time, I've liked you. Even before we became friends. And well, I think that likeness has turned into... turned into..." Bakura wasn't sure if he could say this. Tea's smiled just widened. 

"Turned into love? Is that what you're trying to say?" Tea questioned. Bakura blushed. 

"Yeah." Tea kissed Bakura on the lips and Bakura kissed her back. 

"I love you too." Bakura smiled. 

Back with Mai and Joey, the waiter came back with only one drink and two straws. "I'm sorry. We only had enough ginger ail for one person. If one of you don't want ginger ail, I'll happily get you something else." Joey smiled. 

"No, I think this is okay." Joey replied. 

"I think it is too." Mai agreed. 

"Very well." the waiter said, and walked away. Mai took the two straws and put them in the glass. One was Joey's, the other was Mai's. 

"Mai, I have something to tell you." Joey announced suddenly. Mai looked up at Joey curious. 

"What is it?" Mai asked. Joey motioned for Mai to come closer. Mai leaned forward, and Joey locked his lips with hers. Mai was surprised, but she deepened the kiss anyway. When they parted, Joey blushed while Mai just smiled. "Thanks." 

"Your welcome." 

When it was 8:00 pm, they all went to the airport, and were just able to catch a plane. And the new couples lived happily ever after. 

Fierce Kitten: Short, I know, but another fic will come! 

Dark Kitten: Great. More torture. *Gets hit on the head with a baseball bat* Ow. 

Fierce Kitten: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Pearl: Meow! *Jumps away* 

Fierce Kitten: Like Pearl said, REVIEW! 


End file.
